gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-X404A Hresvelgr Gundam
The ZGMF-X404A Hresvelgr Gundam (aka Hresvelgr) is one of the five newly created protagonist mobile suits, belonging to Terminal's newly established Backup Force, or B-Force. Created the support the primary Advance Force, or A-Force, consisting of the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, ZGMF-42S Destiny and ORB-01 Akatsuki, the Hresvelgr serves as the role of a stealth multi purpose unit within the squad. Technology and Combat Characteristics With Terminal's emphasis on front-line melee and tactical assault types mobile suits, the organization was ready to explore other avenues of mobile suit combat. Noting the limited success of mirage colloid based units, an effort was made to attempt a revolutionary design, which would have such a feature added to its operation. The result, based off a brand new mobile suit chassis, was more than satisfactory. Using the newly developed compact fusion power plant, which provides a larger than normal power supply, the Hresvelgr is more than capable of keeping its Wings of Light II active. Likewise, the Hresvelgr is also installed with several high capacity hyper capacitors, in the rare event the machine runs low on power. The vastly improved Wings of Light II, while serving as its primary propulsion source and stealth capability, has other applications, like beam protection and deflection, the device is used to visually confound opponents, while a virus deploys and infiltrates their systems, interfering and crippling certain systems. When operating at maximum capability, the Hresvelgr is quite capable of keeping up with the speedy and agile Slepnir. Offensively, the Hresvelgr is just as well armed as its brother units. Armed with a slim but powerful high energy long range beam cannon, arm mounted high energy beam smart gun, and dual variable speed beam rifles, which can function as beam cannons, the machine is well equipped to deal with opponents in the long range bracket. For anything that comes in close, a rapid fire beam machine gun, beam spray pod and a sextet of potent micro missile launchers can be used. With the capability to fill the medium range bracket with a multitude of beams and missiles, very few opponents are likely to survive such an intensive offense of energy and guided munitions. For up close and personal encounters, a pair of variable beam sabers serve as the Hresvelgr's primary melee weapon. Defensively, the Hresvelgr is just as well equipped. With multiple energy barriers and a massive physical shield, the machine is well equipped to deal with any threats sent in its direction. With a pair of positron deflectors, the Hresvelgr is fully capable of defending itself from weapons fire from even battleship class heavy positron weapons. Like the other B-Force units, the Hresvelgr is also capable of docking with the Panzer METEOR mobile weapon support system, thereby adding even more weaponry at the pilot's disposal. Although in such an event, the machine is unable to use its potent Wings of Light II, owing the construction of the machine. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS :Mounted on the head, the sextet of CIWSs are normally used to counter incoming guided projectiles, or distracting an opponent in melee, due to the short range and low damage capability of the weapon. To make up for the low damage potential, additional ammunition has been added to ensure that the Hresvelgr has more than a sufficient supply to use. However, the CIWSs are useless against a phase shift armor equipped opponent, unless the enemy armor is rendered inactive for some reason. ;*MA-M02H "Mega Lacerta" Large Variable Beam Saber :A scaled up version of the MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber, the 2H model features the ability to increase the blade length from that of a normal beam saber, to one that is about twice as long as normal, while maintaining its potent cutting ability. The added length allows for extra reach, and helps keep the opponent away from coming too close to the Hresvelgr. ;*MX2400 beam shield generator :A stronger variant of the original MX2200 beam shield generator, the MX2400 model produces a stronger beam shield, which thereby allowing the Hresvelgr to defend itself better, against most forms of weapon attacks. ;*MA-M27BMG High-Energy Beam Machine Gun :A single barreled rapid fire beam weapon, the MA-M27BMG high energy beam cannon is the Hresvelgr's primary medium range hand held weapon of choice, where the volume of fire is more of a concern. Firing in four shot bursts, the beam machine gun fires shots which are only slightly less powerful than that of conventional beam rifles, while allowing the weapon to possess a slightly increased range of fire. ;*DemonHive Micro-missile Launcher :A new innovation, the DemonHive micro-missile launcher are mounted on the lower thighs of the Hresvelgr's legs. Loaded with a compact derivative of the AGM138 "Firebee" guided missiles, the AGM-144 "Hellbee" micro-missile features a millimeter wave guidance system and a fire and forget capability, as well the ability to maintain homing capability in adverse weather and also in the presence of battlefield obscurants. The Hellbee micro-missile can be locked on before or after launch, and has been designed to be countermeasures effects resistant, increasing the chances of scoring a hit. :*Although other types of Micro Missiles can be used in place, if needed ;*M3000SX High Energy Beam Smartgun :An advanced type of high powered beam rifle tied to a dedicated targeting system and cooling unit, the M3000SX Beam Smart Gun also features a particle deflecting system at the muzzle, that can bend the output beam by up to 20 degrees. Also the weapon is normally fired in single shots, the beam smart gun is able to rapid fire at high power for extremely brief moments, at the expense of damage per shot. ;*MGX-1250BSP "Tenka" Beam Spray Pod :Another recent innovation from the research labs of Terminal, the beam spray pod simply does what it says. Instead of firing single beam rifle strength shots, the weapon scatters its cluster of shots around, like a shotgun, increasing the area covered. ;*M2500GX High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon :A compact and slender beam cannon, the M2500GX is designed such that the weight and size of the weapon does not affect the balance of the machine, as well as the firepower of the weapon. ;*MGX-2000MG "Hime" Variable Speed Beam Rifle :Another new innovation, the Himee VSBR is a stepping stone between the beam rifle and beam cannon. By altering the strength of the beam, the VSBR is capable of firing intense beams which can penetrate beam shields, to large beam cannon-esque shots. ;*MA-MV05P composite armed shield system :A less advanced version of the ''Kraken's shield system, the 5P model lacks the wire guided weapon, while keeping the beam cannon and positron deflector shield. ;*Dreadwing Armament Pack :The Dreadwing pack adds on a multitude of beam weapons, allowing the Hresvelgr a greatly increased offensive punch. By adding on another pair of M2500GX beam cannons, to the existing beam cannon, while replacing the "Tenka" with a trio of upgraded "Hyakka" beam spray pods and adding on a second beam machine gun, which can be attached together, the Hresvelgr gains a massive boost to its ranged offensive capabilities. :With the trio of beam cannons, the Hresvelgr can maintain a near constant stream of heavy beam fire. The trio of "Hyakka" beam spray pods produce thrice as much shots, ensuring a much greater probability of hits. The addition of another beam machine gun, allows the Hresvelgr to double the number of rounds fired, again increasing the odds for a hit. ;*Panzer METEOR Mobile Suit Support System 05 :Created as an improved version of the venerable Mobile Suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer platform, the Panzer model provides increased performance and armament with respect to its predecessor. Bearing a greatly increased number of 60 cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers, this gives the Panzer a substantial increase in the amount of ordinance it can fire during battle. Its energy weapon complements also received a complete overhaul, with the quartet of high energy beam cannons upgraded to a larger caliber for more potency, as well as the addition of a pair of 57 mm high energy beam rifles, for additional firepower. :The internal systems were also overhauled, including the addition of high capacity hyper capacitors, to deal with the increased energy needs of the revised energy weapons complement, as well as improved lightwave pulse thrusters, for added speed, acceleration and maneuverability. As an afterthought, a highly intelligent control system was added, to allow the Panzer to function as a independent attacker, when needed. But the Panzer does not serve purely as an unmanned support unit for combat. When docked with the Panzer in transport mode, the combination of the two units allows for rapid deployment of the Hresvelgr and its brother units to combat locations, owing to the highly powerful lightwave pulse thrusters. This means that the Hresvelgr and its brother units are fully capable of making their presence felt as a rapid deployment force, when needed. History Gallery Notes/Trivia/Homages * The Hresvelgr, also known as the Corpse Eater, is a giant eagle from Norse Mythology that generates strong tempestuous winds whenever it flaps its wings. * The Mega Lacerta Variable Beam Saber is a homage to the informally named Sephiroth Blades used by the boss version of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, from Gundam vs. Gundam Next Plus. The Sephiroth blade is noted to have a beam saber length that is twice as long as that of an original saber. * The unit model code is a reference to the internet HTTP 404 code, or Not Found error message. It refers to how the Hresvelgr cannot be detected by visual or sensory means, when its Wings of Light II are active. * The AGM144L micromissiles used by the Demonhive Micromissile Launcher are a homage to the infamous AGM-114 series of guided missiles used by the USA. * The Panzer METEOR unit's Combat Fighter Mode is a homage to the GS-9900 G-Falcon, from After War Gundam X.